Currently, a merchant can utilize a point-of-sale (POS) device to create waitlists for customers at the merchant's locations. To create a waitlist, the POS device uses data associated with front of house operations for the merchant. For instance, the POS device uses data indicating when one or more customers were seated at each of the tables within the merchant's location. The POS device then uses data indicating average turn times associated with the tables in order to calculate times for the waitlist.
Since the POS device only uses front of the house data to perform such calculations, many waitlists are inaccurate. For instance, the average turn times associated with each of the tables may vary greatly based on factors that include: (1) the number of customers at a respective table, (2) the number of orders the customers at the respective table make during a transaction, (3) the types of items that are included in each of the orders, and (4) preparation times for the items that are included in each of the orders.